


Meaningless

by MirellaPryce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Explanation, Forbidden Love, Introspection, Jace can't catch a break, M/M, Platonic Love, Romantic love, someone please teach me how to tags, thinking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A continuation of katikat's "Forbidden" with permission from the author)</p><p>How could the kiss that had shaken him so badly not mean anything to Alec? Alec who had loved him longer than anyone, even before his feelings became romantic.</p><p>Yet here Jace was, watching Alec walk away, assuring the man on the phone that the kiss they'd shared was just a means to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/gifts).



> Shortly after katikat/drakamena had posted the chapter, this little idea nudged me, and I'm not sure it's anything at all like you would have wanted dear (heck, this one got away from me, and other than the Izzy bit, it's not even what I expected), but I hope you like it!
> 
> Your works are beautiful and inspiring, and I hope this tiny piece at least did your brilliant works a little bit of justice <3

                The minute they’re out of the Seelie Court, and back within cell phone range, Isabelle circles in on Alec, with a serious and determined expression. Jace is still reeling from that kiss, and had barely been able to pay attention to anything besides Alec since they parted from the kiss. He only comes back to reality, because Izzy is talking directly _to_  Alec. “Call Magnus, and tell him exactly what just happened.” She has one bright red nail pointed in the middle of Alec’s chest as she says it. Jace feels nothing but dread creeping down his spine at her words, and Alec just looks confused. So Izzy relents, and backs up to explain herself. “You know _exactly_  how fast gossip spreads in the Downworld, and Magnus is in the middle of it all enough to hear about everything first. You have to tell him about that kiss before he hears it from some Seelie with an agenda.”

                Alec’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second, before they too narrow into a mirror of Izzy’s own determined expression. He nods and pulls out his phone, dialling Magnus faster than either of his siblings thought he could even use the piece of technology. “I’ll meet you both at the Institute,” he whispers before they can both hear the other end of the line pick up. He turns away, and Jace can’t help but notice he’s walking towards Brooklyn, just as he hears the last of Alec’s words, “-Magnus? Yeah, I’m on my way now. Listen, I need to tell you about what happened in the Seelie Court. It didn’t mean anything-“

                Jace isn’t sure if it’s because Alec has gotten out of hearing range, or if it’s because he can’t hear anything over the white noise filling his ears with static, but suddenly everything around Jace is quiet, and all he can hear in his head are those words, over and over again.

It didn’t mean anything.

                _It didn’t mean anything._

                How could it not mean anything?!

                One thing Jace could always be sure of was that Alec loved him. Some of that had been romantic, and maybe Jace hadn’t been quick enough to pick up on that, but even before then, Alec had loved him since the first day he’d set foot in the New York Institute, and to hear him say that the kiss that had taken the air out of his lungs meant nothing to Alec-

                To his _parabatai_ -

                The air being knocked out of his lungs so forcefully was nowhere near as pleasant as the way Alec had stolen it from him. Suddenly he understands what Alec must have gone through for all those years before Magnus. And now Alec has Magnus, and it isn’t that it didn’t matter, but that it _couldn’t_.

                _”One forbidden kiss."_

                The Queen knew how to play her games, and Jace knew that out of everyone, he had lost the most of all.


End file.
